So Unreal!
by 1stMrsDamonSalvatore
Summary: Lexy has moved to her home town of Forks from England.She needs a new start n the past in haunting her in the form of a recurring nightmare.Will anyone help her or will the blood red eyed creature from her dreams become a reality. Better than it sound x
1. Chapter 1

**I ****do not ****own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own my plot and my own characters.**

**Thank you to those who read this story.**

**I would love it if you could leave a ****review**** and possible vote on the ****poll**** on my profile - you decide where the story leads.**

**Thank you x**

It was a typical Saturday morning sunny and quiet nothing has been the same since that night six months ago. It was too quiet and I had no one that I could have a laugh with anymore it just didn't seem like home and that is why my parents are shipping me off to my own little house in Forks, its not that far away but they feel I need to stand on my own two feet and live life the way I want to, I'm just wondering if this is the right thing to do at all.

I know I'm parked outside my house but this seem to surreal, I just can't take this in, they bought me our old house in forks, I knew they were slightly mad but this really does take the biscuit if you know what I mean. I know this is supposed to make me happy and independent but its dragging up old memories and the pain that they are trying to erase.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The house was just as I remembered apart from it had a fresh lick of paint and its own recording studio, boy they thought this out. Tomorrow it is the beginning of a new start one that I am glad to welcome.

"Hey mom, you have really transformed this place, you could be right this could be what I need, love ya talk soon ok."

Its only going to be a short time before she rings, she has probably been worrying about what I'll think about the house since I left this morning well that's Renee, very protective and flourishes when it comes to decorating.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

_**RING RING !**_

"Hello, mom is that you ?"

"Lexy, how do you like it? Is it what you expected do you think…?"

"Mom, calm down its fine, I love it, its just what I need thanks."

It was clear by what I could hear that my mom was beaming with happiness it just seemed to flow through the phone.

"Mom I'm going to now got to go check out the rest of the house. Talk to you soon, Bye."

By the time I finished looking around the house it was past ten and I had school tomorrow so I darted off to my room slipped into my pj's jumped into bed with my note book ready to write a few lyrics to a whole new song to start a whole new life.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**LPOV**

"Shit, where are my keys." I looked down at the fruit bowl to see the keys to my sisters truck hanging on a banana, at last I had found them. It was my first day at school and I was so nervous.

I pulled up in the students car park and it was obvious I was late there was no one to be seen. I was dashing to my first lesson which thankfully was Art so I could relax a little. I seemed to be invisible to these people the only person that looked happy to talk to me was a girl named Alice who reminded me of the beautiful, joyful and energetic pixies I heard about in fairytales as a child, but this didn't bother me I was thankful that some one was going to at least give me a chance.

"So Lexy, where you from?" her voice was so sweet I couldn't imagine anyone ever getting annoyed at her.

"Well, I'm originally from Forks but my parents moved to England when I was five and now I'm back in Forks." Well durr like that wasn't obvious I mean I wouldn't be in this class otherwise. Damb I can be so stupid.

"Wow what is it like over there?"

"Pretty much the same as being in Forks apart from it rains less, well, not a lot less."

It seemed as though we had been talking for only seconds but the lesson was over and I had to get to my next class. So I grabbed my bag and dashed off to English to the sound of Alice in the background.

"See you at Lunch."

.…….….…….……….......................................................................................................................................

**APOV**

Wow , that girl is something different, her energy, her scent its the strongest I have ever felt, even stronger than Bella's all those years ago. She even reminds me of Bella by the way she dashes off. I have got to go tell the others.

"Hey guys you would never guess what, there is this girl…"

"Yes, we know and you shouldn't have invited her to sit with us she is not welcome, she is not safe, you should know that." Edwards voice seem to boom through my ears was this all because of the pain he caused Bella two years ago before she moved back with her parents.

"Well Edward it is just to late she is already here." At this point I felt like I had won, there was nothing they could do to stop Lexy sitting with us.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**LPOV**

I know Alice invited me but I can't help but feel I am intruding and an outcast. I mean they all seemed so beautiful, so perfect, and I was a normal, boring, plain girl, I have nothing on them, I'm just me.

If it wasn't just me being nervous the feeling that just hit me like a ton of bricks confirmed it, all but Alice didn't want me there and to them I was an intruder, but for some reason when I looked towards Alice's brother Edward who was sitting next to her, I could see he was unhappy and annoyed but his face and his eyes comforted me like a teddy would comfort a small child. Edward was gorgeous his skin so smooth and pale, his body so slender yet it was toned and perfect, he was a god, and if it wasn't for me looking at him I would have guessed some one changed Snow Whites gender.

I had to say something I couldn't stand this, I could feel the tears building up.

"It is obvious you don't want me here, it is obvious I am not welcome at the table of perfection." I paused there for a moment then I swiftly left, skipping my last lesson Biology and recollecting Alice's last words.

"Lexy, don't go they are only playing. Look what you have done, hope your happy with yourselves you heartless beast."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I was home, safe and alone again. Today started off so well but only ended in disaster. What did I do? What is wrong with me? Why do they hate me? I could answer all those questions, but for now it was time to go into my recording studio and the song I had started to write last night and finished just now. I wouldn't let them destroy my life, it was only just starting. Life is tough but I must work through the ups and the downs or I will be back to square one and then no one will be able to help.

_**I'm only gonna let you kill me once,**_

_**I'm only gonna let you kill me then some,**_

_**I'm only gonna let you kill me,**_

_**once, once, once yea**_

The recording session was finishes and I was tired, time to go to bed and contemplate what I was going to do tomorrow, I couldn't face them especially Edward apart from his anger I would only embarrass myself by staring, my only friend Alice was the only person I felt at home with it felt like we had known each other for years.

_**Dream**_

_I was running, the fastest I can ever remember running when I notice Bella in the crowd. It was definitely Bella I knew her like the back of my hand she was wearing her green top with her plain dark blue jeans. I don't think she can see me but I have I'm focused on her I must get to her quickly, but I can't it is to crowded and I can't breath, it's just too crowded, and I can't breath._

"_Bella , Bella , I can't get to you come to me, please Bella, come here."_

_Everything has gone black I can't see her, where is she._

"_Bella where are you? Bella."_

_There was nothing, nothing at all , and then out of no where a pair of fire red beaming eyes were staring at me. They were throwing hate and anger at me at a strength I had never felt before. It was so intense so pure. As I stared into the demons eyes it grew closer and closer and when it was right near my face it lunged towards me with its sharp fangs revealed._


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****do not ****own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own my plot and my own characters.**

**Thank you to those who read this story.**

**I would love it if you could leave a ****review**** and possible vote on the ****poll**** on my profile - you decide where the story leads.**

**Thank you x**

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I woke up in a cold sweat, I've been having the same dream every night for six months now, and the worst part is, I can still feel the presence of the demon eyes on me, its almost as if its looking into my soul. What am I talking about nothing can see into my soul I cant even see into my own soul never mind something in a dream doing it for me, I am obviously going crazy, who actually stops and thinks about these things after I nightmare.

I made my way to the bathroom and decided to have a cold shower to wake me up ,I hoped it would wake me up, but, I was sure I was living in a nightmare. It was earlier but I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep now, the fear created in that dream was to strong to real that I couldn't even think straight.

It was time for school, but I really, really didn't want to go I couldn't handle another emotional beating from Alice's family, I've had enough emotional beatings in the past year to last me the rest of my life, and that was just from loved ones back home, so I definitely didn't need it from stranger who thought they knew me well enough to give me grief.

For once it was a bright and warm day in Forks so I slipped on one of my favourite dresses (On profile) and headed to the truck, today I was going to start my new life with a new look , and, I was going to start with my hair it was to be changed , reinvented , so the new me could shine.

I loved my new hair it was shorted than usual and sort of spiky like Alice's (On Profile) but I felt free, like I could do anything I wanted, I no longer cared what Edward and the rest said they weren't going to control my life.

I grabbed a blanket from inside the house and lay it on the grass just outside the house it was warm, perfect weather to write and I felt great. I knew this song was going to be called fighter and I knew it was going to reflect on the thing and the people that have made me take control of my life. While I was writing a tune came straight to me head, and I just couldn't stop my self singing along, it came so naturally that I didn't even notice that someone had stopped behind me and was calling my name.

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger **

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

** It makes me that much wise****r**

** So thanks for making me a fighter**

** Made me learn a little bit faster **

**Made my skin a little bit thicker **

**Makes me that much smarter **

**So thanks for making me a fighter **

"Hey, are you Lexy? I'm Jacob." the voice from behind said.

I stood up not knowing what to expect, but turned to see an amazingly muscular dark hair boy standing in front of me topless. He was gorgeous, just as god like as Edward, but Jacob was something else he made me feel at ease. There was something about him that just seemed to warm.

"Hey Jacob, yes I'm Lexy." I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was asking for me, I mean no one ever asks for me I'm a no one.

"Looking good, and sounding good too." I thought he was being sarcastic but the look on his face only gave the impression on what I call the wow factor.

So obviously this made me blush, I wasn't used to getting compliments, I usually got insults but I liked the change it was nice and it didn't hurt.

"So yeah, anyways I knew you before you left and I wanted to know if you would like to catch up sometime, whenever your free, no hurry."

"Well I'm free now, if its cool with you." Finally someone else who was willing to give me a chance. Thank you god.

We talked for hours about what seemed like nothing, but he made me feel so much better. We eventually talked about my first day and how Edward acted towards me. Jacob seemed disgusted, did he actually care about how I felt? and how Edward made me feel? Before I could even ask him these questions he answered them. It was like he could read my mind.

"I do care you know, you're my oldest and craziest friend." The smirk on his face was adorable I couldn't help but give off a sneaky smile.

"Well Jacob I've got to go get washed and dressed for bed you welcome to stay if you like I have a spare room and we will have all night to catch up." I was secretly hoping he would stay with him I didn't feel such an outcast or a freak, with him I felt like me again, the real me.

"That would be great, my dads out of town so it would be nice to have some company for once."

That night I was woken by that same recurring dream, but this time Jacob was there to hold me, he climbed into my bed and held me until I fell asleep again the first time I have had a whole nights sleep in a long time. Jacob was like my personal dream catcher.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**2 Weeks Later**

I looked down at my Blackberry to see thirty missed calls, off Alice of course and several unread texts which to my surprise where from the unexpected. I was going to kill Alice how dare she give them my number.

_From Edward,_

_I'm very sorry for how I acted the other week, please forgive my rudeness I hope I didn't cause you a lot of hurt you just remind me of someone in my past who I would like to forget, for the sake of keeping my heart whole. Please contact someone we are all worried. Edward xx_

Wow, an apology I wasn't expecting one of those, and I guess I'm not the only one trying to forget and move on, maybe I should text him back, just to ease they anxiety or am I just believe the lie that is obviously in the message.

_To Edwar_d,

_I'm fine, and don't apologize I have changed in the past two weeks, I don't need you to worry and you will see tomorrow at school. See ya there._

I seemed a bit mean in that message but I had changed and I didn't need his apology I had gotten over that day and I had started a new.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I slipped into something to wow the school, and to wow the school I needed to be over the top, to show them I was back, totally hot and not what they presumed I was(On profile). I was someone that people should want to get to know and I was someone worth their time. I jumped into my brand new Ferrari 430F1 Coupe (On Profile) and headed off to school, I was ready to stun.

As I pulled up, it was obvious I was stunning people with the car I was driving I couldn't wait to see how they reacted when I got out. I had to admit I was a little nervous, but then I saw Alice and the others pull in and that's when I decided I just had to do it.

"Hey Edward." I couldn't help but act upon my new care free self by giving him a cheeky little wink, and at that moment I knew I had stunned him, literally, " Don't just stand there say something."

Edwards eyes were fixed on mine, and, I could feel everyone else staring to. I was no longer the girl who people walked passed, and, I was definitely not the girl people could hurt.

"Wow, Lexy you look amazing. Was I the inspiration for you hair?" I knew this would be something Alice would ask, but if I was truly honest she was my inspiration, she is so free and energetic, and that is how I wanted to feel.

"Actually, you were."

Before I could even finish my sentence she was jumping all over the place clearly delighted by my choice. I swear if I catch her hair slightly bouncing I would have thought she was standing still, even more so from a distance. For someone so small she moves incredibly fast.

"Well Guess I'll see you in Biology Edward, don't be late."

I strutted off to Biology, the way I felt now was amazing, I felt alive and absolutely hot. All I could hear were whistles and comments such as "Damb girl" and "Boy your hot" so I'm guessing this was a good sign I was no longer going to be invisible.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**Biology**

**LPOV**

"I am sorry for how I acted Lexy."

"Ok, no need to keep repeating yourself, I heard you."

Edward seemed to get a little nervous at this point, I only noticed because he started tapping the table. I wonder what was bothering him.

"Lexy, I would like to apologize properly by inviting you to sit with us at lunch and maybe get to know you a bit better."

"I would love to."

**EPOV**

She looks amazing, what am I thinking, I cant think like that, I hurt Bella, and I will certainly hurt Lexy as well, I cant put another human through that, I can't break another heart, I definitely can't do that to her because if I get to attached I will be able to feel her pain, is that selfish of me? She's not like Bella, I can't forget about Lexy's feelings and thoughts because I can't read them, her thoughts are open in my mind I can read all in great detail.

The pain I feel is so intense just thinking about what could happen, I can't let it happen, I must take every precaution possible. Why am I even thinking about this we aren't even friends at this point in time. Maybe I'm jumping the gun a little bit. Ok Edward, calm down and just relax.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The day seemed to pass quick and I felt amazing. I was off home to relax and enjoy the comfort of my lay about cloths, when I noticed Jacob at my door.

"Just in time was about to give up hope." I heard him whistle I didn't expect anything less from Jacob, the past two weeks I spent with him open my eyes to a lot of things, a lot of things about me and my life.

"Well Jacob you should drop me a text to warn me."

"I did ,but, I guess you never got it."

"Oh, sorry phones been off, you want to come in, i need to sit down feeling a little flushed at the minute had a long day."

The next thing I know, I'm in complete darkness staring into the blood red eyes of the demon, watching him grow closer to me, unable to move, unable to escape.

"Lexy, can you here me?, can you move?, Lexy." Echoed through my mind. I was trapped and who was going to save me.

_**Please review **_

_**Vote on my poll**_

_**Thank you **_

_**xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was hazy, I couldn't tell you where I was or what day it was, never mind figure out who was calling my name. Light slowly started to creep in from all directions, and then it struck me, the man who was calling to me was Dr Carlisle and I must be lying in a hospital bed.

"What? what am I doing here?" I must admit I was surprised to be here I couldn't remember anything apart from inviting Jacob into the house.

"You collapsed at home Lexy, Jacob got worried and brought you here."

"So what is wrong with Lexy?" I have never saw anyone so worried, Jacob's words seemed to merge together he spoke that fast, I was amazed I even caught what he was saying.

"Lexy has just been working to hard, and not eating enough."

I was relieved it wasn't anything serious, and that's when it hit me. Today I works so hard to get people to notice me, so hard to show them who I am that I lost myself. I was going to calm it down and actually be me and not how I thought I should be to be noticed.

"So Lexy, is it still ok if I drop in for a chat?"

"Sure, just make me one promise, make me one of your special chocolate cakes, they are gorgeous." He was amazing at making me feel better.

"Sure thing, as long as you promise to stop working so hard."

"You got yourself a deal."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

_From Edward_

_Lexy, are you ok? we heard you collapsed at home message me back._

_From Alice _

_Wow you made one hell of an entrance, but you know you worked to hard to make people change there views on you, I'm not surprised you blacked out._

It was the morning after my little visit to the hospital and I decided just to be me, the calm and creative me. I walked to my car to see Edward parked just beside me, it was strange to see him here we weren't that close.

"Fancy a lift, we can't have you working to hard."

I heard a little snigger after he said this but I couldn't complain at least he was nice enough to offer. My eyes met his and I was instantly mesmerized by his golden eyes, they were absolutely magical. What was I talking about, I don't even know him properly, but damb he is heavenly.

"Sure, we can have a little chat on the way."

"So Lexy, why did you move here?"

I didn't know why, but I felt as though he would understand, maybe even show me some sort of sympathy and comfort, something I didn't get back at home, because no one understood why I felt so guilty, but maybe he would, maybe he could make me feel better.

"Well it's a long painful story going back seven months ago, I was living in England with my sister and parents, we lived right next to a popular spot for funfairs. I had been feeling very uncomfortable, feeling as though I was being watched and followed. Me and my sister we were twins so we knew each other well, and she knew something was up. On the night I told her about this and how I kept seeing a familiar face following me she got very protective, and notice something next to one of the stalls at the fair, someone was staring up into my bedroom.. She ran down to confront who ever it was to see them running off into the crowd. That was the last time I saw her she was found a week later on the roadside, she had been beaten and drown. We couldn't even bury her, her body went missing 3 days after she was discover and we have no idea where she may be. I can't help but blame myself for her death, the person she went after was following me not her and now she has paid with her life. The worst thing is I can't even move on because I'm tormented by a recurring nightmare reminding me of that night."

I couldn't help myself , I didn't want to, but there I was, baring all to practically a stranger and shedding many tears to top that. I knew he would be shocked, everyone was when they heard her story, but no one really felt for me, the sister who let her run after someone else's stalker.

He didn't say a thing, I didn't expect him to and at this point we had pulled up at a large, beautiful house hidden in the tree away from the road. It was then that Edward pulled me towards me and wrapped his arms around me, he was the first person I had told about this since I moved to forks and he seemed so understanding, maybe he's not such a jerk after all.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

So beautiful, yet so tormented and hurt, from the outside you wouldn't have thought she was so depressed. She can't go to school in this state, it will only make things worse for her. I will be her shoulder to cry on, if she'll have me that is. I was so cruel to her , and I didn't even know her. How stupid of me.

"Lexy, you can't go to school in this state, I'll sort out the school issue, you just get yourself inside and relax."

"Are you sure Edward I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't be silly, your not a burden, get yourself inside and I'll grab you something refreshing to drink, no one is home so don't worry about anyone over hearing our conversation."

I grabbed her a cold glass of orange, she needed something to keep her energy up. I turned around to see Lexy bent over with her head in her hand. I could tell she was hurting and needed someone to listen and understand.

I sat down next to her waiting for her to look up at me, but she didn't. She was so alone, so broken . I now knew why she longed to be accepted, she wanted someone to distract her from her suffering, make her feel alive again. I was going to try my best to make her feel better, I have a life time to work at it.

"Lexy, I know you mite not believe this, but I would like to be your rock, someone you can feel comfortable talking to."

Lexy removed her head from her hands and stared directly into my eyes, there was some connection, a connection I hadn't felt since Bella left. Then we were face to face and our lips were locked in a long, gentle kiss.

I was stunned, not only because she kissed me, but because I quite enjoyed it, if it had lasted I would have gladly participated, but I'm sure this isn't what she really wants.

"I'm sorry Edward, I know this isn't what you want."

She dashed off up the stairs, she hadn't been hear long but she found the bathroom easily enough. I could hear her sobs from the living room. I should go talk to her, I'm supposed to help her not make things for complicated.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I cannot believe I did that what was I thinking, I know there is something there, some kind of spark otherwise he would have moved out of that kiss. Don't be stupid he was shocked. I'm such an idiot. I'm sitting her in his bathroom staring out the window listening to him repeatedly call me, the door isn't locked but I don't think he will just walk in, I mean, for all he knows I could be on the toilet. I can't go anywhere he's just outside, wait a second, the window, there is a ledge I can slide along and there is a pipe I can attempt to slide down . It is very much something I imagines James Bond would do but I had to get out of here I could stand ore humiliation.

"Lexy, come out please, can we talk about this?"

I could here his words fade slightly as I grabbed the pipe holding on, like my life depended on it, hoping it would hold my weight. Where could I go, did it really matter his house was in the middle of the woods there was no way he could find me in all of this.

"Lexy, why did you go out the window?"

He had opened the bathroom door, I thought he wouldn't do that until I was long gone, but I guess I was wrong. By this point I was running, not looking back. I couldn't face him after I escaped his house by going out the bathroom window, how was I going to explain that to him. Just another humiliating moment that was bound to arise at some point. Maybe I could live in the wood, be a modern day Mowgli, you know live with the wolves and all that. It was late and I could still he Edward calling, how was he so close, I have been running for what seems like forever. I came to an area of the woods where there seemed to be alcove, you could hardly see it unless you were looking for it. I didn't know where I was in the woods and I didn't know the direction home, so for tonight this was my home and surprisingly it wasn't to bad. The night was long and Edwards found got close then trailed off, and eventually vanished.

I woke up the next morning still feeling the humiliation from the night before, as I looked around I swear I saw someone in a tree close by looking down at me. I convinced myself I was being stupid, why would someone watch me from a tree at this time in the morning. It was then I turned around to see a wolf that looked larger than a human looking at me about 5 meters away. Fear wasn't the word for what I was feeling at this point, I knew I thought I should be like Mowgli, but I wasn't being serious. It was then the large wolf walked right up to me and looked me right in the eyes. There was something about those eyes that seemed so familiar, very much friendly. For a moment I thought this wolf was a guard dog, it sat there alert, occasionally getting up to scout the area, well I presumed it was scouting the area. I had been sitting there with the wolf approximately two hours when I decided it was probably time to start trying to find a way out of her, I didn't need to be lost, I didn't want the free time to think about last nights events. It was then I realised I wasn't far from the reservation near La Push, I could go pay a visit to Jacob, I know he would make me forget about my recent troubles. Then I turned to the wolf and looked into his eyes and I knew he had to leave unseen.

"Go, you don't want to be seen. I will be safe don't worry, my friend Jacob will look after me."

In one mere second the wolf was gone, it seemed to understand what I was saying and I was grateful he got away safe. I always was an animal lover. I looked down at my phone to see I had a text of Edward what was I going to say to him.

_From Edward,_

_Lexy please come back we need to talk. You have got me so worried. Edward x._

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**EPOV**

What was she thinking, it isn't safe going out through the window, why didn't she just tell me she wanted to leave and I would have taken her home. I could see her in the distance running into the woods, was dark and definitely was safe if the wolves were out tonight, and they always were. I had to find her, I decided that going through the trees would be the best was I would not be seen running fast and would be hidden my the branches. Roughly two hours passed before I realised where I was and where she was lying, she was over the boarder I couldn't touch her, the most I could do was stay hidden and make sure she was safe and prey that she gets home safe. Maybe I should text her should would read it eventually.

It was a long night I couldn't stand the fact I couldn't get to her, hold her and tell her it was fine and that I secretly wanted the kiss to. I saw her shuffle about and gaze up at the tree I was in, fuck she must of saw me, now how am I going to explain this to her. There was a wolf not far from her I knew it wasn't a normal wolf but my enemy and he was moving closer to her, I could feel his eyes on me, he knew I was here and I couldn't stay and put her in danger, she would be safe at least.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**LPOV**

I ran up to Jacobs door, and once again he was already there waiting for me, he knows me better than I know myself, I should be worried. This thought had me laughing to myself was it that bad that someone knew me so well.

"Hey Jacob."

"Lexy, where have you been your are filthy?"

"Long story short, sleeping in the woods with wolves."

"You know, your just as crazy as I remember, come in I'll grab you a drink. Orange good?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

His house was small, but it had that home feeling, and he made it so much warmer. I loved spending time with him he inspired my writing and I wanted him to know, but telling him would be difficult, I'm not so good when I comes to showing how I feel, it always comes out wrong.

"So hey you got any new tunes."

"Funny you should ask."

"Well can I hear it?"

He was genuinely interested and I couldn't deny him, he was had one of those, if you don't I'm going to pout faces on him, and what could I say I was a soft touch.

"**I'm not a trick you play,**

** I ride a different way**

**I'm not a mistake,**

** I'm not a fake,**

** It's set in my DNA**

**Don't change me**

** I wanna fly I wanna drive ****I wanna go**

**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**

**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

**Baby by now you should know.**"

There was this awkward silence and it was killing me, maybe I should just record these and stick them on a disk so he can listen to them in his own time and I don't have to be caught in the silence. I had to break the silence it was to long to intense.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm speechless that was amazing you should really record these and try and promote yourself you have a raw talent there."

Yes, I was blushing, who wouldn't at that remark, I had raw talent. Check me, I had something special. I had got over what had happened last night it was over and done with what could I do to change it now. Me and Jacob messed about for the rest of the day, chasing each other like little kids and burying each other in the sand. I felt like I could handle anything now.

_To Edward,_

_I'm fine there is no need to_ worry, _I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Alice I'll pick her up at one for a long deserved shopping trip. Lexy x._

Me and Jacob sat on the beach snuggled together it was chilly, but he was so warm. I placed my head on his shoulder and gazed out to sea it was so clear so surreal and beautiful, so much it reminded me of Edward and Jacob as equally beautiful in there different ways. Well it was late and I was extremely dirty, I needed a shower so I had to end this some what perfect day.

"Well Jacob, I'm going to have to go I kind of need to get washed."

"Your telling me you stink."

We both broke out into a fit of laughter, I did stink, And he had to put up with it all day.

"Could I have a life then?"

He drove me home it wasn't far and it didn't take long, but it was a lot faster than I would have taken to get home by foot. He walked me to the door and wished me good night I seemed like something out of a film. He grabbed my hand and brought the back of my hand up to him mouth and placed his perfect soft lips upon my skin, again they were as warm as his skin, and I just couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed like I was messing with Jacobs and Edwards heart, I had to decide who was the priority, as nasty as it sounds, I had to decide, but first I needed to talk to Edward and see where his heart and head was at, and work from there otherwise I could end up alone and heartbroken myself.

_From Edward,_

_I know you want to talk about what happened last night, don't feel embarrassed Lexy you have had me thinking of your gorgeous, plump, soft lips all day please get a good nights sleep beautiful and I will see you tomorrow. Edward xx_

_To Edward,_

_Did I read your message correctly, well anyways I'll try and have a decent nights sleep and I'm sorry about climbing out the bathroom window and all that drama please don't tell Alice I don't need her to lecture me. Haha. I know you didn't find me but thank you for coming after me. Goodnight Edward xx_

My heart nearly ripped out my chest, all that worrying and all that drama, it seemed childish now looking back on what I went through to avoid him. His text made me smile, gave me something to look forward to and not to be anxious about. Tomorrow was going to be a promising day and hopefully not as eventful as yesterday. I was left thinking of Edward all night until I drifted off into a deep relaxed sleep and that night I had no nightmare.

I dreamt of Edward and Emmet, his brother wrestling in the living room over a minor disagreement about where I would sit to watch a film and Alice trying to persuade me to let her use me a doll, because Alice is like that, she thinks no one can possibly look good if she hasn't had some input in the outfit. I wouldn't be surprised if she picks the cloths for her whole family . It was so simple but it felt nice to be dreaming about something else and dreaming of a normal, slightly dysfunctional, but loving and caring family.

**Thank you for reading**

**Review**

**Tell your friends**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**LPOV**

Today was going to be an extremely good day, I could tell but the weather was terrible I hated these misty, damp days they always seemed to make things seem a lot worse than they were, and, today I didn't need things to seem bad because today is the day I find out what Edward feels about me. Great, if he wants to be friends, but even better if its something more.

I jumped into the shower, what else was I going to at 5am, well I suppose I could do some house work or maybe do some work in the studio. I looked down at my phone two missed calls and a few texts from Alice.

_From Alice,_

_Hey Lexy, wear something nice, and if you don't I'll have to use you as a doll. Only joking. X _

There was no way Alice was joking, she would use me as a doll if I didn't turn up dressed to her standards always change so it would be a gamble. I had to improvise. I had to go shopping it was the only way. By the time I got to the shop they were open and it was still pretty early. I had picked up on Alice's shopping traits it was obvious I was out for hours for one outfit but I found the perfect one and there was no way Alice could complain. Now it was time to get home and get ready .

I was home and so excited, I had started to wonder if this was how Alice felt when she had a chance to make someone look like a star but that though quickly passed. I was more interested in getting my look right.

I wasn't sure how I wanted my eyes so I added a bit of colour to the usual dark and mysterious (Profile). My dress I loved, it made me look amazing if I didn't mind saying so (Profile) , the only question was would Alice. I don't think I could be bothered with another 3 hours of make up and another shopping trip, as much as I had grown to love them I was tired and couldn't handle another.

_From Edward,_

_Hey Lexy, hope your feeling good today and ill see you later. X_

Short and sweet just how I liked then, especially on a day like today. I didn't have long until I had to leave so I thought I would text Alice telling her I would be slightly early, I was secretly a very impatient person, especially when it came to something exciting.

_From Alice,_

_I can't wait to see what you picked but I have a feeling it's going to be amazing. X _

I jumped into my car and drove down the familiar road I had that day with Edward. The thought of that day and I found it embarrassing what a messy day that was, well it was over and things were sorted. I pulled up to the familiar house to be greeted by an over excited Alice.

"You look great, come on hurry up Edward doesn't know you're here, lets go surprise him."

I could not believe this, it was almost as if Alice was trying to hook us up, she definitely knew something I didn't the way s e was jumping about was out of character almost treble the normal Alice which was weird I wonder what she knew. Alice let out an obvious cough to grab the attention of everyone in the living room I have never felt so conscious in my life.

"Erm, hello I'm Lexy."

No wonder Alice said dress nice the house was set up for dinner and by the looks of it, it was only set for two. This was all Alice's idea I don't think anyone else would try and make things so romantic, I would get her back for this, it was really over the top.

"Yes we know, we are off out, enjoy yourself."

Then they were gone I was alone, it was then I heard angelic music coming from behind me. I found Edward playing the piano, I don't think this was part of Alice's plan because as soon as I made my presence know he abruptly stopped and looked slightly nervous.

"You look amazing, how about we sit down …"

"How about be scrap dinner and just hang out like we planned?"

"Sounds good, you know this was Alice's idea?"

"Who else would be so over the top."

With that the mood seemed to lighten, we both felt uncomfortable in an Alice made environment, especially when we were meant to be talking and relaxing. Alice was such a drama queen and always over the top. Even though the mood had lighted I could still feel the tension between Edward and I, I had no idea what he was thinking and I wouldn't unless I broke the silence.

"Edward?"

He turned to me, I knew he was in deep thought, it was obvious from his facial expression and it almost looked like it was tormenting him in some way.

"What are you thinking?"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and I knew I would have to be the listening ears this time around, and I had the funniest feeling it was something just as bad as mine.

"I, I really don't know how to say this."

"Edward, take as long as you want, I'm not going to leave you."

"About two years ago now I fell in love with a beautiful girl."

Great, I bet they are still together well that's the better option out the window, I should at least let him finish.

"She was everything I wanted and more, but I put her in harms way and left her for her own safety and it broke my heart and hers, so much that she moved."

I'm sure he muttered something like, _if I had one _under his breathe, but I must be imagining things everyone has a heart regardless of what they have done, well that's what I think anyways.

"Where is this going Edward?"

"The thing is you remind me of her in so many ways, and I don't want to do the same to you."

"Don't worry about me Edward I'm a tough cookie."

It was then that I saw him give a cheeky smile, well at least i made him smile I was starting to feel like an agony aunt, but I bet he felt similar when I was in that situation anyways I had to lighten up the mood somehow.

"Anyways Edward, since were all dressed up how about we have a little dance and a good time."

I walked over to their stereo and placed in a personalised disk i made for the car, it had some catch tunes along with a some of my own, it was defiantly something we could dance to. In my head (Jason Derulo) came on first and its one of my favourite songs, my feet couldn't help themselves neither could my lips. I grabbed a hold of Edward and pulled him to the space round his piano for a moment I was the only one dancing.

"You do know I'm making a fool of myself here, I look like a loner, and no girl like being alone."

With that Edward started to dance but he looked a little out of place maybe he was more of a ballroom man, well there is nothing like a little bit of R&B and pop music to loosen you up and make everything seem a little better. In my opinion dancing like this creates good memories and always makes you feel better about the day. The next song that came on was _caught me slippin _(Nathan featuring Flo-rida) and by this time Edward had loosened up and was going with the flow, he seemed to just relax and enjoy himself, but as I'm unable to read his mind I will never know. Now that _walk the walk _(Jordin Sparks) everything had slowed down and now we had time to look back at what just happened and talk.

"Thanks for that Lexy, I haven't enjoyed myself this much I don't know how long."

"Well what else could I do, you were putting a downer on the night."

I gave him a cheeky little wink and grabbed a drink of water before sitting on the sofa, if I was being truthful I hadn't had that much fun in a while either.

"I'm glad you have lightened up you sure made my dancing experience better, I defiantly do not want to dancing alone."

We sat talking for a while about life, our up, downs and relationships was not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be, then black, the next thing I know I'm opening my eyes to Alice jumping about, did I miss something in the past few hours.

"So what happened last night you two huh?"

Last night, what, had I really fallen asleep on there sofa and slept all through the night. I turned to my right to see Edward looking kind of messy he must of feel asleep to by the looks of it. Well I slept well and felt so at home, how could I complain I had been made to feel so welcome.

"Well Alice, I was just about to ask Lexy if she would like to go out, that was before you butted in."

"Oh sorry."

Alice dashed off with one look off Edward it was like he could see into her head, and gave her a look as if to say buzz off, give us some space.

"So, what do you say?"

This was something I was hoping to happen and now it was. It was like a dream, I had to pinch myself to check if I was awake, and to my surprise it wasn't a dream, it was real.

"Sounds like a date to me, I'm would be honoured."

My face lit up, I have never felt this good, I couldn't believe anything I had just heard but this was the complete opposite to how other men had treated me. Edward was a gentleman, an absolute, one of a kind gentleman.

"So Lexy, what should we do now?"

"Well it's a warm day, and I think we should have a water fight."

I grabbed a cup of water and threw it over him. I have never seem him so unimpressed, before I could even blink Edward grabbed me at the waist and poured a jug of water over my head, I only got him with a cup, a very small cup. The interest on that cup of water was quite large , I was soaking. This meant war.

"Lets take it outside Edward, this means war."

I swear we were running round like little children, but damb he was fast. One minute he was quite far behind me the next minute he was pouring water over me, he had some speed, it was almost supernatural.

"Edward, this is so unfair you are bone dry."

"Well you should be faster."

I grabbed his wrist to pull him towards me, so I could at least get him a little wet with my soaking cloths. It was at that moment that I notice he was freezing.

"Edward, it's an unbelievably hot day why are you freezing? and why are your eyes a different colour than usual there kind of darker?"

He didn't answer, Edward turned and walked back towards the house, there was no doubt now, I was definitely missing some sort of information, I don't know what, but it was vital. I followed him to the house where the whole family were looking at me, it was if I had stumbled across a family treasure or something, even Alice looked worried or concerned I couldn't tell. Once again I felt totally out of place, and didn't know what to do. I guess that date was off the card.

"I can see something is wrong I think I should go. Edward I'll see you soon if your still up for that date. Later Alice."

I jumped in my car, I could deny that I was slightly upset and devastated that the day ended the way it did but I made my way home anyways. It was a quiet night, no one was around. A flash of light hit me in the face and it felt like I was flung for miles I couldn't tell you what happened, all I could tell you was that I was in pain, I was stuck, and I felt as though I was about to pass out.

………………………………...

**EPOV**

It was getting more complicated, she was going down the same path as Bella, noticing the little, almost insignificant differences. I knew the rest of the family had heard what she said, and I knew what they were thinking it was a mixture between _great we can eventually be our true selves _and _this cannot be good were going to get her into trouble like we did with Bella. _A conflict in thoughts, it was never easy making a choice that is why when Lexy left, I knew that a choice would be made between us all, so I wouldn't make another mistake.

There was something wrong Alice went into one of her visions and when she came out of it she looked upset and worried, it was then when I read her mind I realised why.

"It's Lexy, she's been in an accident and she's stuck, if we don't get there it doesn't look good no one will pass her for over an hour."

I felt guilty, I didn't offer her a ride home, I wasn't the gentleman I was supposed to be. We had to go help her, if anything it was our fault she had ended up in this mess. I couldn't let her leave me, I couldn't handle another broken heart it was just to much.

"Edward are you coming or not, time is of the essence?"

**Review' Vote& Suggest to others**

**Thank you to all my readers**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark and painful, I have no idea what is going on the only thing I can feel is the pain that seems to stretch over my entire body. Whatever had happened, was now just a blur. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't move the only thing that would get me through the intensity of this would be to think of the few memories i had with the Cullens, obviously most Alice and Edward. I had to think of something to distract me. The only memory I could think of that could help me at this time would be last night when all looked happy and content, apart from Alice who's extremity blew me away. As if that was a trigger I could her Alice's voice, although after a while I would find it annoying, now it was soothing.

"Come on lets get this wreck off her, Edward move it."

"What should I do?"

"Get this door off so I can try and get her out."

"Jasper and Emmet, Jacobs on his way, he knows, keep that dog away from here, we need to concentrate on getting her out."

Isn't it funny how your mind can create the strangest events when in so much pain. Edward and the rest of them obviously we not here with me, and to think of it, it was impossible for them to find me I took a detour home to clear my head.

"Lexy, I don't know if you can here me, but were going to try and move you now."

The pain was now too intense my thoughts could not trail off to distract me. In my head I was begging. Secretly I was hoping this was all a dream

………………………………...**EPOV**

I never thought being able to see into someone's thoughts would bring me such joy, unlike Bella, I could read her mind to an extent, the only thoughts I couldn't read were those that she contained intense emotion. It was her thoughts that led us to her, they were like a beacon guiding us to her. It also made us happy to know that she was thinking of us to get her through, since we caused this in the first place. I don't know if I would ever forgive myself if something happened to her. My effect on human women just seem to grow worse as time passes, first I broke my Bella's heart and now I could have broke my Lexy all together, why didn't I see this coming ?

I looked down at the fragile beauty that I had spent the previous night with, she was broken in so many way. There was blood running down her face, I could barely stand the smell of it but I had to endure what can only be described as torture to us.

A human would barely be able to her what she was saying but to us, it was clear. Lexy was muttering to us asking for help. If I could cry now would be the time I would, as I looked down at her, her head moved to give the impression she was looking at me, and at that moment she begged for help and a tear ran down her cheek.

Not long after that heart breaking moment Alice had her out of her car, now all we had to do was get help out here fast. I turned round to see Jasper and Emmet struggling to keep Jacob back her had brought the rest of the pack, he knew what to expect.

"Let me see her."

I didn't have the strength to deny him the right to see her, there was something between them something strong, it was something I felt between myself and Lexy, a connection. It is always possible to fall in love with more than one person, but rare to see this happen in a small town.

"This is your fault bloodsucker, stumble across your secret did she? or did she remind you to much of her sister Bella?"

"What was that?"

This couldn't be true, I didn't even know she had a twin sister, this explains a lot of things but this cant be true, he has got to be trying to cause tension.

"Oh you didn't know, I thought you could read minds, Bella is her twin sister, she was killed trying to stop her being hurt by someone who was known to be a serial heartbreaker remind you of anyone. Now look what you have done you have broke both of them."

"Jacob, leave him alone, we need to focus on Lexy."

………………………………...**JPOV**

"Oh you didn't know, I thought you could read minds, Bella is her twin sister, she was killed trying to stop her being hurt by someone who was known to be a serial heartbreaker remind you of anyone. Now look what you have done you have broke both of them."

I knew this would hurt him, but I couldn't believe how ignorant he was, her last name is Swan, she is almost identical to Bella, apart from her gorgeous silky hair and heavenly curvy figure. I thought you became wiser as you got older obviously in Edwards case that statement was wrong. What about the rest of them they can't all be that oblivious surly.

"Jacob, leave him alone, we need to focus on Lexy."

"No we don't have to at the minute, the ambulance is here lets leave it to the professionals, you guys can drive I'm riding with her."

………………………………...**Week Later LPOV**

The darkness was clearing, I could see faces emerging from what seemed like a never ending blackness. I instantly recognised where I was when I woke up, you couldn't mistake a hospital for anything.

"Lexy, your awake?"

"Mmm, yea it would seem that I am."

My mouth was unbelievable dry, I almost could have mistaken it for sand. Jacob was the only one there, I had to admit I was heartbroken that Edward and Alice weren't here, but Carlisle wasn't far so I could at least give him a message to pass on.

"Jacob, would you mind going to my place and get vampire diaries for me?"

"Sure, but what is with you and vampires?"

I didn't quite understand his last comment, it confused me. It was a book, what was I missing. I couldn't complain he left without even fussing about leaving which was good I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"What happened, and where is …"

"Lexy please try to rest, you were in a serious car accident, you have been unconscious for about a week with head injuries, suffered broken ribs a broken leg and arm. I have also been asked to give you this."

Carlisle handed me a small piece of paper his face almost seemed saddened and I could tell it was Edwards hand writing. Carlisle had left, so it must have been personal, something Carlisle already knew about.

_Dear Lexy,_

_I knew there was something familiar about you and I know we have a connection, there is something I must tell you about us, that you must swear to keep to yourself. My family are not normal, not normal in the sense that we are not human, we are vampires that feed on animals. This is hard for me to believe, Bella, your sister was the girl I was referring to when I told you my story, and because she is your sister and I feel responsible for what has happened, I will be out of the country for a few weeks. I don't know how things will turn out. Keep safe. Edward x_

I found accepting Edward and his family were vampires wasn't as hard as I had imagined, the hardest part was knowing the Edwards I had grown to love, loved my sister and broke her heart. I couldn't trust any of them, they must have known me and Bella are practically identical, instead they let me look like a complete idiot. Jacob had just walked in to see me cry, I had never felt so betrayed, so used.

………………………………...**JPOV**

"Lexy, are you ok?"

She pulled me towards her and wrapped her arms around me tight, this was different to the other time we had hugged this time she needed support. I held her for what seemed like a lifetime, I couldn't stand to see her cry , it was to painful.

"Don't worry, I'm hear for you and I'm not going to leave you like that bloodsucker did with you and Bella."

"What, you knew."

"Err…"

"I had to go through this to find out the truth, and you could have told me at the start, you could of prevented this heartache ."

"Lexy, please listen to me, who would believe a crazy story like that? And I have a secret of my own, that is equally as crazy."

"Oh let me guess, you're a werewolf."

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice but she was right but I couldn't confirm it, Sam forbid it. What could I do.

"What is that face for, no, this can't be happening are you telling me you're a werewolf. Get out."

I could see more tears building up, I was stubborn I wasn't going leave her like this. I pulled her closer to my chest I knew she would try and fight me and try to get free but she eventually gave in and sobbed her heart out.

"Please don't betray me."

She sobbed for hours and eventually fell asleep in my arms. I placed her more comfortable in the bed when I heard her phone ring. It was Edward, so much for getting away for a few weeks.

"Hey Lexy, you there? Are you ok?"

"No it isn't Lexy, it is Jacob, she is fine but she is torn apart after reading your letter , she feels betrayed you think about that when your on your care free holiday."

I put the phone down, I couldn't risk getting angry and phasing in the hospital I would only cause more harm to Lexy. I just wish she knew how I really felt about her, I could take care of her in all senses, if only she knew I was the wolf that guarded her in the woods the day she came to visit. I sat in the chair next to her bed watching her sleep, it was good to see her in a carefree, healthy state. I would wait forever for her if that's what it would take.

**Review please**

**Suggest to others**

**Vote in poll**

**Thank you**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

I was restless, I couldn't get comfortable, it was my worst fear, I had been betrayed by those I called friends. My ribs were hurting maybe it was because I was hugging Jacob so hard I thought I wouldn't be able to let him go. He seemed to be the only person determined to stick by me, and although I told him to leave, I was grateful he stayed, if he didn't stay I would have no one at all.

"Jacob, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just so upset."

"Lexy, don't worry, I'm sticking by you."

"I've got something to ask you. You know when I can to see you, I saw a wolf who seemed strangely familiar was …"

"Yes, it was me."

This comforted me slightly he was there when I a didn't expect him. He guarded and protected me from any approaching danger. Carlisle turned the corner, I couldn't help but throw him a angry look, but it wasn't his fault.

"Good news, you are well enough to go home."

It was about time I could go home I had been unconscious for a week or so, that must have been a reasonable amount of time to recover enough. I could tell that Carlisle wanted to say something so I send Jacob to go get the truck.

"You do know Edward didn't leave, he couldn't bring himself to do it."

"Carlisle, I really couldn't care less at this point in time, if he wants be to forgive him he has a lot of work to do, it is his fault I am in this mess anyways,"

"Don't be like that Lexy, it was no ones fault."

"So your saying it wasn't Edwards fault my sister was heartbroken for six months, you didn't see the state she was in when she got home, she was a ghost of her former self, she wouldn't go out and when she did look what happened then she was kidnapped and killed, so don't give me that bull shit Carlisle if I knew he was ultimately the cause of what happened to my sister I would never have got involved."

I stood up grabbing my side, and headed to the door. I forgot about my crutches, but I really didn't care I just wanted to get out of this nightmare of a hospital. I ignored what Carlisle was saying to me as I walked out, he had no write to tell what to do, not when he couldn't get his own son to do the right thing.

Jacob pulled up outside, I could see his face looked irritated, at first I thought it was because Carlisle was following me pressing me to forgive Edward for his mistakes and understand his reasoning, but as we drove home the irritation didn't leave his face. It must have something he saw while he went to pick up the truck. When we pulled into the drive, it was obvious what caused him the irritation. Edward was standing there with ten dozen bunches of blood red roses.

"Lexy, let me explain."

"Edward, at the moment I don't want to know, I'm in pain and feeling totally betrayed by you and your family, I heard that you planned to leave the night of my accident, did you not think for one second I would actually need you? you thought it would be better to run because you found out Bella was my sister, well think again, I was debating questioning Alice to find out where you went, so I could follow you and kick your coward arse."

"I just needed to think things through."

"Edward I was out for a week and from what Jacob has told me, vampires don't sleep, was that not long enough for you. I don't care if your broken because of what happened to Bella you weren't with her for the worst six months of her life, I was the only rock she had,"

I could feel the tears and rage building up, I decided a session in the studio might help release some of the stress and anger. I left the door open had to let some sort of breeze in otherwise I would probably pass out with anger and over heating. I had the perfect song to relax me I had been working on it the day before my accident.

"**Can you meet me half way, right on the borderline?**

**That's where I'm gonna to wait for you.**

**I'll be lookin' out night and day.**

**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay.**

**Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this,**

**Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish."**

I turned round to see Edward standing there staring at me and Jacob just behind him. He looked as though he was about to pounce and rip him apart.

"What is your problem, am I to different to your ideal Bella girlfriend, because news flash I'm not Bella I'm just a her pathetic excuse for a sister."

...

**EPOV**

I had to make it up to her some how maybe I could buy her dozens of roses, I know they are her favourites. I sat outside her house for hours, I knew she would be back, Carlisle said she was fit enough to go home. I know I have messed this up and I have to do something about it I can't let another loved one leave me because I am such a coward. Why did I destroy everything I touched.

I tried to explain when she arrive but she wouldn't hear me out, in a sense I couldn't blame her. I followed her into her own little studio I didn't even know she sang, but I have never give her the time of day to tell me about herself. When the lyrics of her song parted her lips it was like the angels were singing, she was amazing, what other talents had she hidden from the deprived world.

I could hear Jacobs thoughts they were a mix of _she is amazing _to _bloodsucker get out of her life and leave me to love her the right way_. I knew I should probably listen to him but I had to ignore him, her scent, personality and energy was so unique, so strong. It was like it was pulling me in like some sort of vampire magnet.

...

**JPOV**

I could not believe his cheek, he ditches her when she needs him the most, and he wants to flee the country typical bloodsucker, runs away from his problems, then comes crawling back when he has figured out that he has made a mistake. If it wasn't going to hurt Lexy's feelings I would phase right now and rip his cold, brainless head off his shoulders. At least I can torment him with my memories of the past week, where she was calling out for him to save her and take her some where safe.

"Jacob keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Or what, are they to devastating to think about? Or are you just trying to ignore the fact that she wanted and needed you there? You were the closest thing she had to security and now you have blew it."

There was only second of silence, before her voice flowed though my ears, her voice was magical, so soothing regardless of her emotion. She only sang one song,, guessing it was something she had been working on recently since I hadn't heard it on the disks she'd been sending me.

"What is your problem, am I to different to your ideal Bella girlfriend, because news flash I'm not Bella I'm just her for excuse for a sister."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing this was something I didn't expect. She was so strong in the way she phrased her thoughts, she was so in control of what was going on, I think Edward was expecting a someone as clumsy as Bella but a lot weaker, well if that's so he got a shock. Lexy may be her twin, but she was strong willed, independent and aggressive a lot more than Bella ever was. After her sister disappeared she found the need to toughen up for her own good, and in this case it has served its purpose. I just love to see that bloodsuckers heart break, it was the least he deserved.

**...**

**LPOV**

"Edward would you please leave I cannot deal with you right now. Go!"

Although his face was god like I could not stand it, he would have gladly let me die that night to save himself from heartache, what man does that to a woman. I ran upstairs as fast as I could considering I had sore ribs, curled up into my bed like I used to when me and Bella would have girl talks. Everything reminded me of her, now that I know it was Edward that broke her heart, I don't know what the future holds for us I have feelings for him but at the minute I hate. He betrayed my sister and then he betrayed me. Jacob wasn't around me as much as Edward but at this point in time I feel as though he is more trust worthy.

"Lexy, is it ok if I come in?"

"Sure Jacob, where is Edward?"

"He left, he said he would be back soon to talk to you."

"Oh great."

Jacob jumped into my bed and held me close, he was so warm, the complete opposite to what I had felt of Edward, he was cold, not that I minded, both there bodies felt great, but if Edward wanted to get any where near me he would have to work damb hard, I'm not as easy to win over as other girls, and Edward will learn that in time.

"Jacob, your never going to leave me when I need you are you?"

"Never, I wouldn't dream of it."

It was comforting to know at least one of the men I loved, that was in my life wasn't going to leave me when I was in need. I started to relax at the thought of being safe in Jacobs arm's, and as I dazed off, before my eyes closed fully, I was sure that I saw Edwards face reflected in the window.

**Review & Suggest**

**Vote in the poll**

**Thank you**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Week Later**

At this moment the only thing I had to comfort me was my music and my studio, once again I was alone. I was left to think about recent events which I knew wasn't going to have a good outcome.

"_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to pick up the value of my life_

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_Oh oh you can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_Oh you can see it through my chest_

_I I I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger"_

Jacob had to leave and do some work for his dad, and I was left to think of Edward, I was in some state of depression, well I could only guess, but I was alone and left to think and the song is what came out of my raw emotion. I longed to be with him, but I couldn't give in that easily, I had to make some stand. I turned around to see Alice, I was surprised she hadn't contacted me since I got out.

"This was triggered by your feelings for Edwards wasn't it?"

"What difference does it make Alice?"

I'm she could hear me trembling. In the past week I have had more roses, chocolate, a ticket for a two week holiday to Australia, a new car and a dozen letters telling me he is sorry. I know he is really trying but that isn't what I want, I don't want all these material gifts, I want to know he has my back no matter what happens.

"Alice I am so sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh, but …"

I couldn't help it just happened, I totally broke down, fell to pieces on the floor in front of Alice, and I couldn't even prevent it, what was going on with me? My emotions were all over the place, I was supposed to be starting a fresh, and there is just more drama, more heart ache. Alice grabbed me, from what Jacob told me she could see the future and probably saw this coming, I suppose it was a good quality, she was hear being the listening ear I always was back home. I was always to busy trying to look after other people I never really took after myself and I guess this is how it has shown itself.

"You do know he loves you, I can see it, and I know you love him."

"Alice, the only problem is I love Jacob too."

My sobs grew more intense and dramatic, I could barely breath. I don't think I have ever cried so much, I didn't even cry this hard when I heard about Bella I just spent most nights for the best part of a month blaming myself and drinking away the pain. The only problem was eighteen is the legal drinking age in England, but hear it is twenty one, I suppose that was the reason my parents moved me out here, and I guess its better for me in the long run.

"They just going to both have to prove themselves to you."

"Alice stop joking, what am I going to do?"

Alice's comment had lightened the mood, could you imagine Edward and Jacob fighting over mean, I mean, I'm nothing special. I was more of an emotional wreck than the happy, playful Lexy I set out to be. Knowing that broke my own heart. To know I was fooling myself into thinking everything was ok, when it wasn't.

"I wasn't if they both have feelings for you, and you do for them, they are going to have to show you how much you mean to them it's the only way I can think of deciding, well that how I would do it."

"Hey Alice, have you got a good voice?"

"I would say so why do you ask, oh wait, I know because you think one of your songs would be good as a duet?"

"Damb your good."

I flicked through the songs I had wrote over the past to days, I had to find that song, oh there it was, it was perfect.

"Get your pixie arse into the studio Alice."

When we were in there it was like we had never stopped talking I felt alive in there, singing my songs, with my best friend.

"_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_I loved you once and I needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

It sounded amazing Alice was just being modest her voice was had me awestruck, I didn't realise such a big, beautiful voice was hidden behind her small pixie physique. She was truly the best friend everyone wishes for. I think this is what I need to get me back on track.

"Wow that was a total thrill, we rocked."

"Alice you still amaze me, what do you think about joining me and starting a singing career? Nothing serious, just like a hobby to keep us feeling alive."

"Lexy, I think its just what everyone needs."

That was it, me and Alice were going to set off an a new, girly adventure into the world of performing. I know it won't fly off the rails. Jacob has repeatedly told me to share my voice and I think now is an excellent time, I have Alice by my side, and with her and our tunes, I could throw all my troubles into my work. Hopefully I will eventually be able to sort out the Edward and Jacob situation.

**Short chapter nothing special just a little chapter dedicated to Alice and Lexy's Friendship**

**Review**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice was a star, she knew she was. It was time that Edward and Jacob both knew the rules I was laying down for them to show me how much they cared.

_To Edward, Jacob,_

_It is obvious that you both have feelings for me, and Alice has came up with a good idea. You both will be given one night to persuade me that you are the man for me. There will be no sabotage of the others date and I will not tolerate any violence between the two of you._

I felt like it was some sort of game show, and I was the prize it was over the top, but it got me two dates with two gorgeous men, and a chance to see how I would be treated if I was with them. Although it was a bit drastic Alice was a genius. Like always as soon as I thought about her she was there.

"You really need to stop popping up behind me Alice, you scare me half to death."

"I know, that's why its so fun."

I really don't know where she gets all this energy, it wasn't normal, then again she wasn't normal, non of my friends where. Boy, I knew how to pick them. Vampires, werewolves what's next zombies.

"So your going to wear jeans and that corset top, nice."

"Alice, stop using your sight to look into my wardrobe."

**EPOV**

_From Lexy,_

_It is obvious that you both have feelings for me, and Alice has came up with a good idea. You both will be given one night to persuade me that you are the man for me. There will be no sabotage of the others date and I will not tolerate any violence between the two of you._

I suppose it was better than no chance at all, at least this way I could show her how sorry I am, how much she means to me. In all honesty she has a right to hate me and I don't expect her to pick me but I am going to try my best.

**JPOV**

I'm so glad that one of the bloodsuckers came up with such a great plan, this way I can show her how I feel without worrying that she will freak out. Now she knows I can go all out, this means war Cullen, in all sense of the word.

I jumped on my bike and made my way to see Lexy, I had some good news, but I'm not sure how she is going to react. I sent her music off to a friend, and he likes her stuff and wants her to do something at a small beach festival or something. Its awesome but I don't know if she is ready for something like that. I pulled over, I didn't even know if she was home, it would be sensible if I checked first.

"Hey Lexy, you home? I got some news."

"No, I'm on my way to Alice's for some girl time, what is the news?"

"Don't be angry promise?"

"Sure."

"I sent your music off to a friend, and he loves it, he wants you to do a small part of some festival on a beach."

"No freaking way, that's great, tell him I'll do it."

Then she put the phone down, she practically screamed down the phone she must be excited. I think she's picking up on Alice's behaviour.

_From Lexy,_

_You will have to tell him, I will only do it if Alice can to we are sort of a duo now. I've sent you a recording I took yesterday for you to send him. Ttyl x_

She now a duo with Alice, great a Cullen and Lexy linked for life, it was getting worse by the minute, I have to compete with Edward and even if I win I have to share her with Alice.

**LPOV**

I had been about four hours since Jacob rang we had been shopping, had a manicure and went for a bite to eat, well I did. It was a fast shopping trip for Alice it was then that I realised something.

"You saw that coming didn't you?"

She gave a cheeky little nod while styling the biggest smile I had ever seen, the devil, that's why she was more enthusiastic than usual she sneaked into my bedroom. We pulled up at the Cullen's house, Jasper and Edward were the only people in, everyone else was hunting.

"You don't mind if Edwards here do you?"

"No, today is about us Alice, we are amazing, no we are star."

Today had been amazing the things we had seen, just had us laughing, there was a bloke chatting up this women and even if you were blind I think you would have realised it was a bloke, she had a deep voice, very masculine build. Alice was the one who just made things even better she turned around and told me it was Emmet and that Jasper had dared him to go out in women's cloths. Now I never wanted to play truth or dare, especially with Jasper, he was cruel, but it was an excellent dare.

We came through the door high off the days events, it was all about us. I could hear riding solo playing on the radio inside, it was my disk I brought that night. Me and Alice couldn't help ourselves, we were dancing and singing, we didn't even notice that Edward and Jasper were sitting there absolutely gob smacked.

"Hey guys, good news, we have a gig."

"Alice love, when did you even start singing with Lexy?"

"Yesterday, now were a due."

"Jasper, she is amazing, and I couldn't accept the gig unless she was there."

It felt like summer, unfortunately although it was summer it was still dark and damp. It didn't bother me anymore, I was on a total high.

"Oh Jasper, by the way loved Emmet in those cloths."

Everyone started laughing, obviously it was Emmet we saw today. He must have been giving us the look to say, get this man off me.

"You know Jasper your mean, but I love it."

I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug, that was the highlight of my day and it was all because of a silly dare.

"Lexy, do you mind removing yourself from my boyfriend?"

I let go of him, but I think he understood why I was go thankful. I knew I should have been annoyed at Edward, but I was in a good mood.

"Come her Edward give me a hug."

I almost forgot how soft his hugs were, I could feel Alice's eyes on the back of my head, I was breaking my rules now.

"Lexy, no fraternizing with the enemy."

"Erm, oooops."

**EPOV**

Fraternizing with the enemy, interesting.

"How it is fraternizing Alice?"

"Edward, she must maintain neutral, until both dates are over, otherwise it isn't fair."

I suppose that made some sort of logical sense. There was something not right here, not in the house but outside I could smell something, something odd, it was another vampire, I don't know where about the they are but there is one somewhere. I turned to see Alice in one of her visions, it couldn't be good, not if I had picked up another vampire.

"Alice what is it? What do you see?"

"There is a vampire close, I don't know if he's a threat but he is very uncertain about approaching us. No, he is going back, he is leaving Fork's we should be fine.

I was worried for Lexy this was almost as identical to that happened with Bella, I looked to see Lexy still in her own world, dancing and singing her heart out, she was totally oblivious to what had just happened, all her thoughts were focused on the two nights out that would be arranged for some time this week. She wanted to be treated like an angel, something she had only dreamed of and with Alice's plan it brought her hope that she would find something special, something different to what she had before.

**LPOV**

It was about time I sorted what day Edward and Jacob would be taking me out.

"Edward I would like it if you could take me out on Thursday. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that is perfect beautif… erm Lexy."

I grabbed my phone out my bag, now just to check with Jacob and to find out what his friend thought about the song.

_To Jacob,_

_I would like you to take me out on Tuesday, is that ok with you. What did he think of the song? let me know._

_From Jacob,_

_He loved it, he is more than happy for you and Alice to perform on the beach, Tuesday is great, you will not regret giving me a chance I promise you. xx _

"_Alice, we got it, we got the gig, me and you all the way."_

_The excitement was intense, I had to get writing some new stuff , but first I had two dates to go on, and that was starting to make me feel a little nervous, I didn't know what to expect. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate, my first date was in to days and I was starting to question my motive._

"_Jasper, a little help please."_

**Review please**

**I would like to thank my number 1 reader Isabella Jame Swan Cullen**

**You totally rock, and thank you for such great support**

**Check out her story, What did i do?**

**x x x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it is late, been busy sorting uni out and had a little bit of writers block hope you didn't die of suspense. This is shorter than usual but here is Lexy's date with Jacob enjoy.**

**LPOV - Tuesday Jacobs date.**

It was Tuesday already, the first of the two arranged dates, and today Jacob would be taking me out somewhere. I have no idea where he will take me, but, the mystery excited me. What would we be doing? Where would we be going?

"Hey Lexy, I'm taking you for a ride, I have brought everything you need to stay safe."

"Sounds fun, where we going?"

"Just you wait and see."

I hopped on the back of his bike, and held on to him tight, he felt amazing, toned, warm and soft all in one. It was hard to believe that we were best friends and now things may change. I just hope if things don't go the way he wants them to we can still have the close friendship we had before this drama. It was coming up to sunset when he pulled up along a nice patch of grass looking out towards the sea, there was already some sort of blanket laid out with candles placed around it. We sat down and he pulled a basket from what seemed to be nowhere, he really had thought this through, but had he considered he could still lose. There was light music in the background, I couldn't tell you who it was, but I found it relaxing and quite romantic. I had to hand it to Jacob this was a great start to what believe will be a great date.

"So how long have you been preparing this Jacob?"

"Well since you told us we would be competing against each other."

"Are you saying you have been arranging this for two weeks?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

No way had he been arranging this for two weeks, I thought it would have taken a hell of a lot longer. It was so perfect, so orientated around what I liked, he knew me so well, everything had been put into this night, absolutely everything.

Hours had past and as the sun set he pulled me closer, it was getting colder, but with him beside me, I could hardly tell, he was constantly hot and never got cold, even when it rained. The food was delicious, he had everything I loved, everything I had imagined in a romantic date with someone special. It seems so unreal I couldn't believe my luck, it was exactly like the films I had watched, just amazing.

The night was coming to an end. It was then he lifted me off the ground and held me tight. He gently kissed down my neck. I had to stop this, it wasn't meant to be this way.

"Jacob stop, stop."

"What is wrong Lexy."

" I can't do this, I have to go."

I didn't have my car or truck, he had drove me here, I didn't know how to get home. I walked and walked, I didn't know where I was, but at this point I knew he was nothing like Edward, he wasn't calling for me and it didn't seem like he was following me to keep a close eye on me. I just felt so alone and used at this point in time, was that what he really intended or was it just a plan to try and win my heart. Whichever way I looked at it, it didn't seem right, it didn't seem gentleman like. Yet I still had another date to go on, this one ended in trouble and I was afraid my date with Edward would to leaving me without any of them as friends never mind as my boyfriend.

I pulled out my phone to notice I had not signal, just my luck, lost with no reception to contact anyone. I walked a little further to see two glowing red eyes staring at me, they looked familiar, then it hit me, it was the monster from my nightmare standing right in front of me, and still I could not see who or what it was, it was hidden by the blackness. Then my body told me to run, the only problem was my legs were stuck, like stone to the ground.

Alice popped out of nowhere, and with her the rest of the gang followed. They grabbed this monster by he throat and dragged it into the dim light of the moon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I could hear the growl in Alice's voice.

"I'm Malachi, and I want Lexy."

Edward took a step towards me acting like some sort of shield.

"Well I'm afraid Malachi, you can't have her."

**Review Please!**


End file.
